Spoofing and impersonation software attacks take advantage of the privileges assigned to executable objects to achieve their nefarious ends. Typically, the attack modifies the executable to perform the malicious acts using (implicit or explicit) privileges or capabilities associated with the unmodified executable. This vulnerability can be addressed by altering the ACL governing the executable to make it non-writable, but this approach also prevents patching and upgrading of the executable.
The embodiment of the present invention is directed to providing a system and method that overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved system and method for identity decisions and invalidation.